a new begining
by lady of white magic
Summary: what if 2 girls joined yusuke and them at maze caslte? this is the story of 2 girls... unknown pasts, and new love... kurama/oc. hiei/oc... pleaz read... thank u ^^
1. stupid eye thingyjeez

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this go damned forsaken fic.o yeah!!! I do own me and my friend Megan in this fic. o wait, I don't own Megan. sorry 'bou that ^_^0  
  
Can u say VACATION!!!!!!! I can!!! ^_^ be happy 4 me dudes.. and this is my second ficcie too. awwww so happy.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
chapter 1: remix  
  
setting: the entrance of maze castle  
  
Yusuke Urameshi has just been assigned by Botan and Koenma to go to maze castle to stop the Makai insects, and of course followed by Kuwabara, *sigh *, b/c he wanted to "impress" Botan.the friggin' weirdo.onward now! ^_^  
  
Yusuke: Whoa this place is pretty dreary. I guess the guy who live here has no sense of good taste at all.  
  
Kuwabara: Stop the jokes Urameshi. I feel evil approaching.  
  
{A WHOLE BUNCH OF EVIL SHADOW GHOULS POP OUTTA NO WHERE AND START ATTACKING OUR HEROES!!!!! THE HORROR!!! *looks around nervously * hehehe. sorry I got carried away }  
  
Kuwabara: WHAT IS THIS CRAP!!!  
  
Yusuke: SHUT UP AND START FIGHTING!!!  
  
{then two lights appear from above (sounds like gods coming from the heaven of something) and Kurama and Hiei appear and the shadow ghouls disappear b/c of the light}  
  
Hiei: If the two were already having trouble with these weaklings then we're gonna have a lot of problems  
  
Kurama: *smiles * (awwww I think I'm gonna faint *faints *)  
  
(but hey ho' what is this!!! {two other lights come from above, this is de ja vu, and then 2 girls appear}) Kurama: And who are these young ladies?  
  
Lady #1: HI!!! Name is Ayame (it means iris)  
  
[Definitions!!!!! Iris- any of numerous plants of the genus Iris, having narrow sword-shaped leaves and showy, variously colored flowers]  
  
Lady #2: And my name is Kimi (it means maple leaf, I think maple leaves are so pretty.)  
  
Ayame: Koenma sir sent us here to help you guys ^_^  
  
Kimi: And don't think us as weaklings just b/c we're girls ^_~  
  
Kuwabara: Too late  
  
Ayame: WHAT DID YOU SAY!!! *grabs him by the collar *  
  
Kuwabara: HEY!!! *starts squirming around * get off of me!!!!  
  
Kimi: You better stop Ayame. Koenma didn't send us here to cause trouble, just to help Yusuke and Kuwabara to defeat the stupid guy that has the stupid whistle.  
  
Ayame: Yo! I never heard you say stupid before! Well there's always a first time  
  
Yusuke: Do you guys mind and stop talking and lets get started already. Keiko is waiting for me  
  
Hiei: This is going to be just like babysitting.  
  
Kurama: Hmmm indeed  
  
{they make their way into the castle and find this weird one eyed creature thingy majjigy with a REALLY high voice tells them to follow him, it, I don't know what the hell it is!!! But then the ceiling starts the fall down and the gang, that sounds so gay, has to escape!}  
  
Kuwabara: You guys! I don't think I can hold out any longer!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: Hiei! You're the fastest out of all of us!!! Can u try to flip the switch on the other side to stop the ceiling?!  
  
Yusuke: I'll use most of my spirit energy to hold up the ceiling just for a little while longer!  
  
Hiei: And what makes you think I'll escape with you guys dead? *smirks * I already promised myself that I'm going to get you back for defeating me.  
  
Yusuke: But you're not the type to do that at this point now are you Hiei?  
  
Hiei: *Smirks *{Hiei starts running but the little eye thingy. riiight is there and talks to him.}  
  
Eye thingy: Why don't you let them die. at least ur alive, they're all worthless creatures compared to you.don't pull the switch.don't pull the switch.  
  
{Hiei stops and turns around to see them, a.k.a Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Ayame, and Kimi}  
  
Hiei: *Smirks * (okay, is it just me or does Hiei smirk a lil' too much?)  
  
Eye thingy: Hehehe good, and the bolder would have hit u anyways.  
  
{Hiei suddenly gets angry and flips the switch and a HUGE bolder come down and it looks like it hits Hiei.}  
  
everyone: *gasp *  
  
{but then we see hie alive and standing on top of the HUGE bolder and the eye thingy with a cut on his/her/its/thing.eye. Hiei: Tell ur master that we will ALL be coming to him soon  
  
Ayame: *to Kimi * is it just me or do they just totally ignore us?  
  
Kimi: *nods * I mean we could have stopped the ceiling from moving or flipped the switch right then and there.  
  
Ayame: Yup. I feel so unloved.*sniff *  
  
Kimi: -_-0 riiiiiiiiight  
  
Kuwabara: *to Yusuke * hey do u think I'll ever get a girl?  
  
Yusuke: Why are you asking me this? Don't tell me that you like those two girls over there *points behind him *  
  
Kuwabara: Hey!!! I didn't even say that and ur already accusing me.but anyways back to the subject.  
  
Yusuke: Look Kuwabara, just ask one of them out and stop being so corny, just be a gentleman like Kurama and be nice to a girl instead of trying to impress her. and don't u already like Botan? Man, u like too many girls.  
  
Kuwabara: So, so do u!!!  
  
Yusuke: *mumbling * at least I have one.  
  
Kuwabara: WHAT DI DU SAY!!! SAY IT TO MY FACE URAMESHI!!!  
  
Hiei: Children, pleaz stop fighting, ur interrupting the adults.  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke: -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;; right. Kurama: *to Hiei * those ladies.they are extraordinary.I feel a strange power from them, not necessarily spirit energy but something else.  
  
Hiei: Hmmm so you feel it to.  
  
Ayame and Kimi are still rambling about how nobody notices them. o how wrong they are..  
  
Kuwabara walks up to them.  
  
Kuwabara: Ummmmm I was just.err. Ummmmm. wondering if one of you ladies would like to go on a date with me.  
  
The two girls look at each other and then start laughing.. Hysterically  
  
Kuwabara: HEY!!! WHY ARE U TWO LAUGHING!!! ANSWER ME!!!!  
  
Ayame: Hey no offense but you don't ask ladies out if they're together.that's just totally impolite, maybe sluts are like that but we're not.  
  
Kimi: And second, u treated us like crap back there at the entrance, what do u think we're gonna say?  
  
Ayame: OMG! U said crap. I have to write this down in my notebook. *takes out a note book and starts writing *  
  
Kimi: -_-;;;;;;;;;;;; *sigh *  
  
Ayame: *Closes book * and anyways I have my eyes on someone else. *looks at Kurama and Kurama just o happens to look at Ayame * {they stare unblinking at each other but then kurama breaks it with his dead sexy gorgeous smile and Ayame blushes furiously}  
  
Kimi: And I also have my eyes on someone else *looks at Hiei *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ did u like ir?... I know it was kinda crappy and it was just not entertaining but I tried my best. sorry if it was kinda long dudes.next Kurama is going to fight Genbu, the treacherous stone demon. and what powers do these 2 young girls possess? Stay tune and read my fanfic on yuyu hakusho!!!! *Music plays * 


	2. genbu vs kurama! kick butt kurama!

Disclaimer: I really don't see the point of doing this, do u think I would own YYH? And even if I did, wouldn't I be busy working on new episodes to show ppl? I mean come one.you get what I'm saying ppl? So the answer is I don't own YYH. This is just taking up my time ppls!!! To the story!!!! (Sorry if I sound whiney and all that, but I'm just saying.you can flame me if you wanna ^^;)  
  
Last time on YYH:  
  
Kuwabara, the biggest idiot known to man, had just TRIED to ask out Ayame and Kimi. wow. I feel sorry for the bastard b/c he wont ever had a relationship with a girl; b/c one, he's ugly, two, he's ugly, and three, he's a stupid bastard that doesn't know what 1 plus 1 is. Hehehe sorry that I got off subject and sorry to Kuwabara fans if there are any at all.  
  
Kuwabara: *looks back and forth at Ayame and Kimi * awwww crap. You guys don't deserve me anyways.  
  
Kimi: riiight. Whatever you say Kuwabara, what ever you say.  
  
{They walk into a room made completely with stone and hear a voice}  
  
Mysterious voice: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.to get to the whistle you will have to pass me, which will not be an easy jog.HAHAHAHAHAHA.  
  
{The name Genbu appears on the ---ummm screen.}  
  
Yusuke: let me take care of him!  
  
Kurama: *pushes Yusuke aside * no. I will go  
  
{Kurama walks toward Genbu}  
  
Genbu: HAHAHAHAHA.so you will die first *starts sinking into the stone ground *  
  
Kurama: *small gasp *  
  
The voice of Genbu: I can make myself become one with the stone. it makes a very good sneak attack!!! HAHAHAHAHA [one thing that I noticed about Genbu is that he laughed a lot. so that's why he's going HAHAHA a lot. just incase you were wondering]  
  
{Suddenly Genbu appears out of no where and attacks Kurama!! But he misses because Kurama is so agile [ah ha you ugly stone monster. You can't hurt my Kurama!!!] }  
  
Kurama: *jumping all over the place likes he's high on sugar * hmph! ROSE WHIP! {Kurama takes out a rose and spins around [o god that sounds gay] and the rose becomes really long and we see the words "rose whip" on the screen. and lil' flower petals are everywhere}  
  
Kuwabara: I feel girly guys.  
  
Ayame: nobody particular cares.  
  
Kimi: o wow! Its so beautiful  
  
Ayame: and its smells so nice too *starry eyed *  
  
Ayame and Kimi: ahhh so nice. mmm  
  
Hiei: the thorns on Kurama's whip can cut thru anything, even solid stone.  
  
Genbu: nice try but you still can't see me. *attacks *  
  
Kurama: *cuts Genbu in half *  
  
Genbu: but how!!! How did you know where I was going to attack?.  
  
Kurama: easy. The rose's sweet aroma made it easy to smell your vulgar stench.  
  
Genbu: *eyes role back *  
  
Yusuke: wow that was great!!! You defeated him in one blow!!!  
  
Ayame: yeah that was great!!! You just went SWOOSH! And then BOOM! The monster is dead!!!  
  
Kurama: ummm well thank you very mu--- *turns around *  
  
{Genbu isn't dead!!!!} 


	3. POWERS KINDA REVEALED!

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue Me don't own.. so U DON'T SUE!!!! (Baka)  
  
I got that off another fanfic. I dunno is they made it up or they got it from someone else. I love it. It's so cute! Kawaii desho! But the baka thing I added ^^ no offense tho ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
::Kurama fighting Genbu::  
  
Ayame: is Kurama going to be all right?  
  
Hiei: listen. If Kurama gets beaten we're all going to have some trouble. He's the most articulate out of all of us, even better than me.  
  
Kimi: I cant imagine anyone being stronger than u, that is, maybe Kurama beat u in a battle once probably.  
  
Hiei: hmph! Be quiet little girl. You don't know what ur talking about. Don't talk about things u don't know. And how would u happen to know that I'm strong?  
  
Kimi: rumors.  
  
Hiei: o really  
  
Kimi: yes really  
  
(wow, this conversation is so pointless.. ha! They're fighting.. Awwww they like each other. And sorry Hiei fans, but in my fanfic Kimi gets Hiei.. no, its not a mary sue.. jeez)  
  
yusuke: can u guys like SHUTUP! How Kurama gonna beat this guy if he can reform?  
  
Kuwabara: this guy seems invincible!!  
  
Hiei: every monster has a weakness..  
  
Ayame: I hope ur right..  
  
::after slashing Genbu like a thousand times without prevail.. Kurama notices a lil' glowing red rock.. hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm::  
  
Genbu: Hahaha I am invincible! I dare u to try and chop me up again!  
  
Kurama: hmph! As u wish..  
  
::loads of slashing, but this time Kurama goes for the rock and doesn't dodge the stupid rocks.. loads of bull if u ask me..::  
  
yusuke: KURAMA!!! What are u doing?!!  
  
Ayame: move outta the way!! NO!!  
  
Hiei: don't worry.. Kurama knows what hes doing  
  
::kurama gets cuts and bruises everywhere after going after the shining rock.. but he prevails!::  
  
::Genbu comes back together, but..::  
  
Genbu: HAHAHAHAHA.. WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! what have u don't to me!?!?!?!?!  
  
:: picture of Genbu it a rather uncomfortable position.. well lets just say that his body parts aren't where they're supposed to be.. hehehe::  
  
yusuke and Kuwabara: ::crying form laughter:: HAHAHAHAHA.. isn't that a look for the ladies?!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
kimi and Ayame: O_O  
  
ayame: my virgin eyes!!!! Ahhhhhhh my virgin eyes!!!!!! Kurama: this rock seems to relay an energy signal when separated from ur body. Letting it very easy to be found...  
  
Genbu: give me one more chance pleaz! I promise to let u go!!! Just put me back together!  
  
::Kurama crushes the glowy rock thingy::  
  
Genbu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! (over-dramatic..) ::dead::  
  
Kurama: hehehe that wasn't that hard was it ^^.. ugh!! ::kneels over form a pain in his stomach::  
  
Ayame: are u alright!?!?!!  
  
Kurama: yes.. its just a small scratch..  
  
Ayame: yes, but a small scratch can get infected and cause server injuries! Pleaz.. let me heal u..  
  
Kuwabara: hmm so that's ur power  
  
Ayame: that's not all.. and kimi can do just as much. We have different abilities.. kina.. sorta.. whatever..  
  
Hiei: don't heal it! A true warrior needs to heal himself.. if he/she always gets cured by someone else.. he'll never get stronger  
  
Ayame: SURE! But what if the fighter is in a bind?!! If he cant fight how is he going to get stronger? By someone saving his ass?!! Yeah.. sure!! (as far as I'm concerned, ass is not a curse word.. maybe I should change the rating)  
  
Hiei: child! U know not what u talk about!  
  
Kuwabara: hey.. can u guys stop? Try to get along.. after all, we are gonna be fighting evil for sometime together you know..  
  
Hiei and ayame: SHUTUP!  
  
Kuwabara: okay..  
  
Kimi: come on u guys.. act like adults for once.. just get over with..  
  
Hiei: fine! Let Ayame cure Kurama...  
  
Ayame: thank u! ::sticks out tongue:: ::walks over to Kurama:: here .. I'm gonna throw this bottle at u.. its not gonna hurt u.. and don't try to catch it.. okay  
  
Kurama: -_-  
  
Ayame: OKAY!  
  
Kurama: be my guest..  
  
Ayame: 'attitudes these days' ::throws bottle and yells:: POTION!  
  
::the potion is like 1 in. from Kurama and breaks by its self.. the glass disappearing and the contents making a magical light surrounding Kurama::  
  
Kurama: huh.. My wound..its completely healed..  
  
Ayame: hehehe.. its called a potion.. it heals wounds.. there are other medical supplies but that's all for now ^^  
  
Kuwabara: oh.. so that's ur power.. if u ask me its pretty cheap  
  
Ayame: ::grabbing Kuwabara by the shirt:: just b/c I'm a female doesn't mean that I cant do anything else and that u can make fun of me whenever u want.. GOT IT?! And Kimi and do the same thing but also different things.. we have different abilities and some are the same.. I guess..  
  
Kimi: Hai.. I can summon great beasts into battle.. and do more..  
  
Ayame: and i..well u'll see. I don't wanna ruin the surprise for ya  
  
Yusuke: that's all well and good but can we go?  
  
Hiei: have patience.. how do u ever think of becoming strong when ur so whiney?  
  
Yusuke: hmph! Yea.. but I bet I can beat u in a battle  
  
Hiei: no I will beat u.. I have already promised that..  
  
::all walk up the stairs..::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ well.. not my best work ^^:;;;;;;;;;;; so next time on YYH Kuwabara is gonna fight Byakko, so stayed tuned..and READ MY FIC!!!! And the potion is from the final fantasy series.. I love the game ^^ 


	4. a new monster and ayame's power revealed...

Disclaimer: I hate doing this.. it takes up time and its real stupid so this is my last disclaimer and its for the whole story.. got it? Okay.. onward..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
chapter: twist  
  
Ayame: !!!! ppl.. I sense something!! ::starts running::  
  
Kuwabara: yeah.. I sense it too.. ::runs:: wait for me!!!!  
  
Hiei: Perhaps we should follow them..  
  
Kurama: agreed  
  
Kimi: wait! I just have to warn u that whenever Ayame senses something.. It pretty much means trouble..  
  
Yusuke: Hahaha.. reminds me of someone.. ::thinks about Kuwabara::  
  
::all run after Ayame and Kuwabara::  
  
~*ahead..*~  
  
Ayame: this could be it.. ::runs to the left, then to the right, strait, all over the place (yo! That rhymed)::  
  
Kuwabara: stop!! Wait ::pant:: for ::pant:: me!!!  
  
Ayame: ::stops:: .. uhg! What! This could be what I was looking for all along so hurry up will ya?!!  
  
Kuwabara: ?? huh? Wha-  
  
Kurama: Kuwabara! Wait for us!  
  
Kuwabara: uh hey u guys!! Thank god ur here now.. it was getting scary being all alone..  
  
Hiei: ::looks up in the air innocently:: child..  
  
Yusuke: -_-0 riiight.. anyways.. which way did Ayame go?  
  
Kuwabara: hold a sec.. I sense her energy to the.. right!  
  
Kimi: well let hurry then! We have to catch up!  
  
Yusuke: by the way they're acting, I say they have some private matters of their own..  
  
Kurama: well, u heard the lady, lets go  
  
::all run..again..::  
  
~*ahead*~  
  
Ayame: ::stops:: the power.. its here..  
  
Kuwabara and them: ::pant pant huff huff breathe breathe:: woo.. finally here..  
  
Kimi: so.. this is how its gonna be huh..  
  
Ayame: yeah.. I think this is it..  
  
Yusuke: what are u guys talking about?!!!!  
  
Ayame: for a long time.. I've been searching.. searching.. for my past.. and never knowing the truth.. all lies and more lies..  
  
Kimi: Ayame.. Ayame.. shes not form here.. not spirit world not earth.. shes been searching for "it" when she discovered her powers.. Koenma sir took her in.. kinda like how he took yusuke in.. she hears.. things.. voices.. We met by Koenma.. I was working for him at the time.. we were both kinda lost in the world.. not knowing the full truth.. we had many things in common.. so we became friends quite fast..  
  
Ayame: Kimi was so nice.. she taught me things that seemed familiar.. I suppose that we have the same past or something.. maybe we are even related.. its odd.. really  
  
::suddenly a voice!::  
  
Voice: Hahaha.. I don't have the answers to ur question.. pleaz.. I'm just a extra monster that lives here.. a water demoness named Leviath.. (so its not a Japanese name.. live with it)  
  
Leviath: so.. I suppose ur going to fight me?  
  
Ayame: u bet I am!! And ur gonna regret that u were ever born.. lets go!!!!!!!!!  
  
Leviath: so be it..  
  
Kimi: be careful!!  
  
Ayame: ::fighting stance:: ::attacks:: ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!! ::punches Leviath but goes right thru!:: Leviath: Hahaha.. u think u can beat me with just ur fist? Hahaha mortal! It is almost impossible to beat me! :: charges herself at Ayame like a water shooting out of a canon, therefore pushing Ayame toward the wall..::  
  
Ayame: ugh!!!!!!!! ::soaking wet and choking on water:: u lil.. ::lifts arms in the air and chants "THUNDAGA!" and brings her arms down facing Levaith::  
  
::4 columns of lighting circles around Leviath getting closer, closer and BOOM!::  
  
Leviath: ::shaking with her water body looks like it has been electrocuted..:: ow! That hurt! Ur very smart.. u knew that water conducts electricity and therefore it hurts! U must be a thunder demon then!  
  
Ayame: no not really!! ::lifts arms into the air again and chants "FIRAGA!" and brings her arms down facing Leviath::  
  
::Leviath is engulfed with fire and screams::  
  
Leviath: ::still alive::  
  
Ayame:: I'm surprised that ur still alive.. I guess this will take awhile.. but ur energy is weaker.. so prepare to die!! ::brings one arm into the air, palm facing up, and chants the word ULITMA! Thousands of energy balls form. Ayame brings her arm down toward Leviath and the energy balls fall on top of her..::  
  
Kuwabara: whoa! So much energy..  
  
Yusuke: ..yeah..  
  
::Kurama and Hiei are just watching like its no big deal..::  
  
kimi: Ayame..  
  
Leviath: ughhhh. ur strong but I can reform also.. I've been saving some water just incase this happened..  
  
::the room floods with water and its like one big swimming pool!::  
  
Ayame: what are u doing!!! This fight is between u and me!!! Leave them out of it!  
  
Leviath: so that's ur soft spot.. ur friends.. heh heh heh heh.  
  
Kurama: did she just call us.. her friends?.. Ayame.. AYAME!!! U cannot die!!  
  
Ayame: ahh!!!! ::places her fingers at her temples.. and chants PROTECTION SPHERE! and points at everyone else. Kimi, Kuwabara, Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei. everyone is in a bubble full of air and cannot drown..::  
  
Yusuke: but what about her? Isn't she going to drown? And Leviath! She gone! Shes is the water.. so that means that Leviath can attack anywhere and any time!!  
  
Kurama: yes.. but it also means that Ayame can attack whenever too.. I suppose..  
  
Kuwabara: but what about her drowning?  
  
Kimi: don't worry.. she knows what she's doing..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
hmmm yes very stupid.. I tried my best.. give me suggestions ppl! I'm new at this so go easy.. but I also welcome flames.. but when u flame.. make it sound like constructive criticism. okay thank u!! ^^  
  
~*jojo w.*~  
  
and I if u find mistakes.. I don't proof read.. its something called "I'm too damn of a lazy ass that I dont want to proof read.." 


	5. new friends and a promise made

'thoughts' ::actions::  
  
Ayame was in the water thinking about what to do.  
  
Ayame: stupid monster. how in the world am I supposed to attack her when she is the water.. and I'm running out of air, I don't think I can hold out long...  
  
Hiei: stupid humans. Always helping others instead of themselves. Wanting to be praised for their heroism. Idiots..  
  
Yusuke: ohhhhh hiei.. some humans are in here with u..  
  
Hiei: -_-0  
  
Kimi: and besides, we don't know if Ayame is a human.  
  
Kuwabara: then tell us about ur past..  
  
Kurama: should we not be more worried about Ayame?  
  
Kimi: Kurama is right.  
  
Yusuke: lets give her our full support!!  
  
Everyone but hiei: YEAH!!!  
  
Ayame: baka Ayame, you should have paid attention in science class.. and now that ur in a tight spot, what are u going to do.. think of something quick! Think of ur all the stuff u have to live for.. think about ur new friends.. think about.. Kurama.. OH! Am I talking to myself again? I better stop..  
  
Leviath: are u still thinking fool?!! I will wait no longer!!! Now you will die!!!!!!  
  
:: an invisible Leviath pins Ayame on the wall, holding her by the neck. Making Ayame loosing a lot of air. ::  
  
Ayame: I cant breathe.. this is so not right.o well, I gues, I wound every be able to find my past, and I guess I'll never get to tell..Kurama..about how.. I feel..  
  
Kuwabara: OMG!!!! I think her spirit energy is running low.. SHE'S DIEING!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke: we have to help her!  
  
Kimi: ::holds yusuke back:: this is.. her fight..  
  
Yusuke: well she cant fight if she's dead!! THIS IS SO STUPID!!!!  
  
Kimi: but she's not dead yet.. look..  
  
:: Ayame is sinking to the ground, but is radiating light.. it looks like she transforming..::  
  
Kimi: heh heh heh.. I love it when this happens.. its so cool!!!  
  
Kurama: -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
::ayame's usually redish-brown hair is now turning white. Her hazel eyes are turning a fiery red, and she looks deadlier than ever..::  
  
Ayame?: ::energy is surrounding her, like its preventing water from touching her..(ahhh those of u that are Christian, you know how Moses parted the water. well the energy that is protecting Ayame from water is kinda like that..) I think that Leviath has a death wish..  
  
Leviath.. ahhhhhhh.. shes so strong!! There is so much energy from her now!!  
  
Ayame: I really think that u want to die.. and now.. I will grant u wish..  
  
Leviath: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! eep..  
  
Ayame: FIRAGA 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: firaga 3?  
  
Kimi: its obvious that she's been secretly training.. and she's supposed to be my student.. they grow up so fast.. ::sniff::  
  
Hiei: over dramatic..  
  
::after performing the fire spell.. the room is filled with steam ::  
  
Kuwabara: ahhh everything's foggy!!!! I can't see!!!! I want my mommy!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: shutup fool..its only fog.. and u call urself the toughest guy  
  
Kuwabara: shutup shrimp!!! Fog scares me. ::whimpers::  
  
Kurama: the fog.. its clearing up.. and I believe that the monster is killed!!!  
  
Kimi: oh!! Look!!! Ayame is un the floor.. ::gets out of circle::  
  
Yusuke: O_O we could have gotten out the whole time? ::gets out while everyone follows::  
  
Kimi: yeah.. its prevents stuff from coming in tho.. cool isn't it?  
  
Kuwabara: if I could do that, NO ONE WOULD BE ABLE TO HURT ME!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Kurama: this is no time for jokes, we must go check on Ayame!  
  
Hiei: have u developed things for this girl?  
  
Kurama: nonsense.. she took care of my wounds so I have to make sures she is okay..  
  
Hiei: u've been spending too much time in the human world Kurama..  
  
Kurama: :: walks up to ayame who is on the floor..:: are u okay?.. ::is blushing b/c ayame's shirt is kinda see thru b/c it is wet..:: 'kurama, ur supposed to be a gentleman so stop staring!'  
  
Ayame: ::transforms back to her regular self and coughs up some water:: oh.. hiya Kurama.. how are u doing.. ::smiles weakly::  
  
Kurama: hmm I am glad that ur are fine Ayame..  
  
Ayame: !!!!!! ack!!!! I'm all wet!!! ::stand up:: I have to change!!! Or at least dry up!!! ::looks at her bookbag:: oh!!!!!! My stuff is all wet!!! Now I have to burn my self..  
  
Kurama: ?????  
  
Ayame: FIRE!! :: a little bit of fire surrounds her and her clothes are dried up:: ahh.. that feels better ^^ ::hugs Kurama:: thank u for being so nice ^^  
  
Kurama:: O_O umm ur welcome. I should thank u.. u healed my wound..  
  
Kimi: ::snickering:: hehehe.. some quality time.. hehehe.. ::walks over to hiei:: ::nudges hiei:: hey..  
  
Hiei: what do u want?!!  
  
Kimi: oh! Ur so cruel..  
  
Hiei: sorry. I'll say it in a different way.. tell me what u want quickly so u can go away and leave me alone..  
  
Kimi: urgggg!!! Ur such a JERK!!! ::stomps away:: ugg. I guess that didn't turn out how I planned.. he seems cruel. but I bet he really cares.. just hiding it. I can feel it.. ::sigh::  
  
Ayame: oy.. u smell like roses.. do u carry a rose with u wherever u go?  
  
Kurama: 'um.. she's smelling me!!' yes I do..  
  
Ayame: I don't mean to be smelling u its just that I noticed when I was.. errrrr hugging u.. ::walks away with a odd expressing on her face::  
  
Kurama: ^^0  
  
::yusuke and Kuwabara walk up to Ayame who still has a weird expression on her face..::  
  
yusuke: wow u were great back there!!!! U really kick that demon's ass!!  
  
Ayame:: I guess, but she didn't have what I was looking for..  
  
Kuwabara: don't worry..u'll find out eventually..  
  
Ayame: thank u for the kind words Kuwabara.. I guess I misjudged u.. hey!! I have an idea!! When we get outta this hell hole, lets have a party!!  
  
Kimi: sounds good to me!! But errrrr its in the US..  
  
Kurama: u mean that she doesnt live here in japan?  
  
Ayame: umm no.. I have a Japanese name.. I live in Brooklyn.. lets crash at my place!!!  
  
Yusuke: all right!!!!!!!  
  
Kuwabara: BRING ON THE GIRLS!!!!  
  
Ayame: ::smacks Kuwabara on the head:: if u keep on being hentai, I wont hesitate to hurt u..  
  
Kuwabara: yes ma'm ;_;  
  
Kimi: so its agreed then.. once we get outta here and kick some major demon ass.. we're gonna party the night away!!  
  
Ayame: what about u hiei?  
  
Kimi: oh that jerk.. he'll probably ruin the party when he loses his temper..  
  
Hiei': ::burning up with anger:: I'LL SHOW U!!!!! I'LL BE THERE AND BE THE BEST PARTIER THERE IS!!!!  
  
Kuwabara: looks like his ego got the better of him.  
  
Yusuke: ::nods::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
well.. that was fun.. thanks pink sugar for reminding me that this is a romance fic.. I got really into the action.. ^^; hoped u like it!! 


End file.
